thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Fond Memories
Fond Memories is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Lee Schneider, it originally aired on December 20, 1985. Official Summary Mumm-Ra creates a museum whose paintings and statues come alive as the ThunderCats' more formidable foes. As Lion-O and Snarf prospect for Thundrillium, Mumm-Ra turns into Dr. Dometone and lures Lion-O to the deadly museum. Snarf fails to stop Mumm-Ra and rushes back to the Lair for help. Inside the museum, a painting of Safari Joe comes alive and ambushes Lion-O. Lion-O defeats Safari Joe only to face Ratar-O, who jumps out of a painting and attacks. Ratar-O traps Lion-O in the electrical force of his Electro Sais, but Lion-O breaks free. Mumm-Ra appears and douses Lion-O with Warp Gas. The gas makes Lion-O too scared to fight, so he runs. Meanwhile, the other ThunderCats set out in the ThunderTank to rescue Lion-O. Once within Mumm-Ra's museum, they decide Lion-O must be inside one of the paintings. WilyKat and WilyKit enter the Safari Joe painting. The other ThunderCats drive the ThunderTank into a painting of Spidera, who traps the ThunderTank in her webs. Safari Joe captures the ThunderKittens in sacks. Lion-O revives to confront Mumm-Ra, who transforms into a duplicate of Lion-O. Lion-O defeats his own duplicate. Then he uses the Sword to free the other ThunderCats from the evil paintings. Official Moral Mumm-Ra, lures Lion-O into a trap in the guise of Dr. Dometone, who convinces Lion-O that the residents of Third Earth have erected a cave museum in the ThunderCats' honor. Once inside, however, Lion-O is confronted by many of the evildoers he faced in the past when paintings of them come alive. Valiantly he holds off them and Mumm-Ra, one by one, until he is made vulnerable by warp gas. The ThunderCats arrive to help him and they each take on a villain. Lion-O recovers from the warp gas to fight Mumm-Ra, who has taken on Lion-O's likeness as a statue. Lion-O defeats him and calls on the Sword of Omens to call the ThudderCats back from their battles. The episode recounts many of the variants of evil Lion-O and the ThunderCats have faced during their stay on Third Earth. Once again they emerge victorious in the confrontations. Lion-O is given a reminder by falling for the trap set by Mumm-Ra that the deeds of ThunderCats are not done for conceit or vanity. Rather, their actions and their lives are destined for serving as faithful adherents to the Code of Thundera. As ThunderCats they are called upon to live for truth, justice, honor, and loyalty. It is a code, which no evil can overcome because it is based in good. And in remaining loyal to it the ThunderCats serve as role models for us, who in our lives are also called upon to live morally. Summary Mumm-Ra conjures up a museum filled with four of the ThunderCats' deadliest enemies, and then lures Lion-O into it. Story Inside a remote cave, Mumm-Ra creates a “museum” which features paintings of four of the ThunderCats’ fiercest foes which can come to life. Mumm-Ra then transforms into Dr. Dometone and invites Lion-O to the exhibition. As soon as Lion-O enters the cave, the painting of Safari Joe comes to life, but Lion-O defeats him. The same thing happens with Ratar-O and Lion-O dishes out the same treatment to him as well. Seeing that things are not going his way, Mumm-Ra reveals his true self. He then takes the Warp Gas from the painting of Slithe and throws it at Lion-O. The effects of the gas fill the brave and courageous ThunderCat with fear and he scurries away. Meanwhile, Snarf, who had been searching for Thundrillium with Lion-O and who as unable to get inside the cave, fetches the other ThunderCats. Driving the ThunderTank, the heroes plow into the cave and, upon seeing the paintings, deduce that Lion-O must be in one of the paintings. While the ThunderKittens enter the painting of Safari Joe, the rest of the Cats enter Spidera’s painting. Wanting to deliver a final blow, Mumm-Ra transforms into an evil version of Lion-O. Equal to Lion-O in every aspect, the Mumm-Ra/Lion-O puts up quite a fight until the real Lion-O shows him his reflection in the blade of the Sword of Omens, sending the mummy flying away in fear. Lion-O then uses the sword to pull out his friends from the paintings. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This episode re-uses some footage from previous episodes Queen of 8 Legs and Safari Joe (episode). * This episode is unique in that in it Mumm-Ra changes into two forms. First he transforms into Dr. Dometone and then he changes into an evil red clone of Lion-O. * The evil Red Lion-O that Mumm-Ra transforms into was produced as an 8 inch action figure by the Bandai Toys company and released at the Singapore Toy, Game & Comic Convention as an exclusive in 2012. * Despite Slithe being one of the villains that Mumm-Ra includes in his museum, the Mutant never comes to life to fight Lion-O. Mumm-Ra instead only uses Slithe's Warp Gas grenade. Goofs Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots FondMemories cap1.jpg FondMemories cap2.jpg FondMemories cap3.jpg FondMemories cap4.jpg FondMemories cap5.jpg FondMemories cap6.jpg FondMemories cap7.jpg FondMemories cap8.jpg FondMemories cap9.jpg FondMemories cap10.jpg FondMemories cap11.jpg FondMemories cap12.jpg External Links *Fond Memories on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Lee Schneider Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)